prince and the pauper
by deadmaster91-sama
Summary: A pauper Yuuri and a prince Wolfram. Wolfram proves that Yuuri is worth fighting for even if she is a pauper. But what if Yuuri wasn't a pauper after all? Sorry I really suck at summaries! Yuuram.


Author's note: Hi I am Moira Chevalier Von Rose!(fake name dont believe it!) Thankyou for choosing to read this story. I don't know if this will be enough though! Disclaimer:I do not own KKM! I wish I did. _SUMMARY_

title: Prince and the Pauper

summary:

Wolfram Von Bielefeld was a proud prince from a noble family. He never cared about anyone or anything. He was a spoiled brat. His attitude changed when he met a kind commoner when he was since then he never got that commoner out of his mind. he went searching for her for 3 years and never found at his 18th B-day he found out that the commoner was a royal princess of a royal he found out her true identity he asked her hand in before the princess replied the ambitious Prince Saralegui challenged Prince Wolfram in a duel. Prize: The princess's hand. Will Wolfram fight for his love? Will the princess agree with the marriage?

I am back! So are you guys curious enough to know whatz gonna happen next? Readers: YEAH! really? good! Wolfram: I am not a spoiled brat! Me: Reality check. yes you are! right readers? Readers: RIGHT! Wolfram: Why you...*attempt to strangle the author* one of the readers: Dont harm Moira-sama! *strangling Wolfram* Me: ok back to the story!

_PROLOGUE_

Prologue

Wolfram decided to travel into the brought along his personal guard with him. When he was about to go back to Blood Pledge Castle a bunch of thieves attacked and left them was in so much pain that he fainted. He woke up and found himself in a small cottage and straw bed. he sat up and found himself bandaged and changed heard a small voice asking "Are you awake Your Excellency?". He turned around and saw a black haired girl with onyx black demanded "Who are you?" The girl shook her head in disappointment and replied "Ara... you're in my house and thats how you treat me?" Wolfram apologized "gomen" .The girl just coolly replied "Naah...its ok. I'm Shibuya Yuuri". Suddenly Wolfram groaned in pain. Yuuri Said "Looks like you'll stay here for a few weeks" while studying the injuries. Yuuri looked at Wolfram and sighed (as he visibly paled) "Don't worry. Once you are healed you can get back." Author: For the next 4 weeks or in this case a month they've become close. Yuuri managed to turn Wolfram's spoiled brat attitude into an overprotective Wolfram's injuries were healed.

A month later...

Yuuri yelled" Your Excellency! Get ready!You're going back to Blood Pledge Castle!" Wolfram ran towards Yuuri's horse and called"Yuuri!". Yuuri yelled back"I'm coming!"

At the gates of Blood Pledge Castle...

Yuuri and Wolfram arrived at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri and Wolfram got down from Yuuri's bids goodbye "Goodbye Your Excellency." Wolfram started"Yuuri wai-" but got cut off by shoved her blue pendant necklace (the one Conrad gave Yuuri) in his hand. She whispered "This will make sure you remember me." She climbed back on her horse and rode back to the forest. Leaving Wolfram with the necklace. Author: Wolfram begged his mom (Queen Cheri) to order everyone in the kingdom to search for Yuuri. Alas,he never found her. But he still went searching for her for 3 years.

I hope you liked the commentary along with the fight with Wolfram. Wolfram: Get ready for this weakling!*tries to stab Moira but tripped under her foot* Me:Hahaha! you call yourself a trained soldier! Yuuri: Sooo True!*Yuuri and Moira laughs* Wolfram:Why you..*attempt strangle*Fan: Dont you dare harm Moira-sama!*beating Wolfram up* Suddenly girl army appears! Soldier:For Moira-sama! *army tramples Wolfram* Me:Ok back to the story!

_3 YEARS LATER..._

_CHAPTER 1_

Chapter 1- Prince Wolfram's 18th B-day and they meet again!

The bubbly queen Cheri was busy planning for her Wolfy's 18th b-day. She decided it was best for Wolfram to forget about the girl he met 3 years ago. So the said queen invited all the princesses in the decided to tell Wolfram about his 18th b-day bash. Said bubbly Queen barged in her son's room. Queen Cheri said"Wolfy!My dear!Get ready for your b-day ball.". She summoned the maids to bring some garments for the prince to ,a maid, held out the usual blue attire Wolfram always the bubbly queen declined so Sangria,another maid,held out a more regal version of the blue attire.(reference: yuuri's coming of age ceremony in kyo kara maoh season at Wolfram's clothing carefully)With that the queen sighed and hoped his pauper would come to the ball.

At the ball...(Masquarade ball)

Lots of princesses was made to greet all the of the princesses caught his attention.A girl with black hair and wore a sky blue wore a beautiful ,for Wolfram,because of the mask he dosen't know what's the eye color of the thought 'That couldn't be Yuuri. She can't afford such clothing'. Then it was the anouncing of paid attention to the princess in blue when it was her turn. The guard introduced"May I introduce Princess Yuuri Lily Chevalier of Covenant Castle." Wolfram almost chocked on his drink when he heard her ? Wolfram was determined to find out if that princess was his walked towards the princess and asked"Will you dance with me?"He heard the same familiar voice that he heard 3 years ago saying"Yes Your Excellency".Wolfram gently pulled her to the dance orchestra began playing the the couple began dancing the princess asked"Where is the necklace?". Confused Wolfram replied an unintelligable "EH?".The princess pouted and said"How didn't remember that we met 3 years ago." Wolfram, realizing it was his pauper, exclaimed" Yuuri?You were a princess?" The princess nodded and asked "Where's the necklace?". Wolfram pulled out the necklace he was wearing under his collar. Then the orchestra started playing another song. Wolfram pulled Yuuri out in the garden and said " I want to make sure you are my remove your mask.". Yuuri sighed and took of the mask revealing two onyx colored eyes. Wolfram clearly saw the same black eyes 3 years ago. He carried Yuuri and spinned her around yelling "You are the one! You are Yuuri". Yuuri thought ' He's extremely slow!' The couple didn't notice a brunette silently watching them and smiling smiled and Wolfram smiled back. The 2 were happy because they were back together again. Suddenly an older double black pulled Yuuri and said" Time to go imoto" (author: sorry wrong spelling). Wolfram watched Yuuri sadly replied "Yes aniki". Wolfram watched the 2 double blacks leave the palace. He noticed that Yuuri dropped her blue flower ornament that was attached to her picked it up and held it close to him. Author: The prince asked permission from Queen Cheri to go to the covenant lands. He set off to go to the covenant lands.

Hey readers! hope you liked the story soo far! ok! Shin Makoku News Report! Reporters: Camila De La Valliere and Alyssa Fujioka (fake names and this is short cut cuz the original fake names were long)

Report: Moira Von Rose was being chased by Wolfram Von Bielefeld. It seems that they are fighting just for fun! What a dangerous idea for fun! "We need to save Moira-sama from the wrath of the Bielefelds" says a fan i don't know the name. "We need her! For the future of women!" says Anissina Von Kharbernikof-san. Source: Conrad Weller. (Hee hee don't get mad at Lord Weller,Lord Von Bielefeld!)

_CHAPTER 2_

Chapter 2- Traveling to Covenant Castle

The ball was over and Queen Cheri bid the leaving guests was disappointed that Wolfram hadn't found anyone at the girl he danced with was noticed that Wolfram was sitting alone on the steps of the great,grand and giant asked"Wolfy what's wrong?". Wolfram turned to his mother and murmured" Nothing mother.I'm fine." She decided to join her son and squat. The Queen said with deep concern "You don't look fine to me what's wrong.". Wolfram just said "Mother please prepare my personal guard.I'm leaving for a long journey." Queen Cheri was confused. She asked "Where to?". Wolfram stood up and turned to his stopped and turned to his mother to say"To Covenant Castle."

Next Day...

Wolfram was preparing for the trip to Covenant Castle.

_FLASHBACK_

Wolfram asked Gunter"How to get to the border kingdom?" Gunter was asked" Which border kingdom?" Wolfram answered "The Kingdom of Covenant" Gunter told him" You need to ride a boat for 3 days to get to the shores of Covenant. Then to get to the castle you have to go through 3 places:

1. The enchanted garden of wishes.

little black forrest.

gate of tears and sorrows." Gunter looked at Wolfram and the Wagamamapuu paled visibly makes him happy .Wolfram thought'Three days on boat?. Wolfram recovered and asked 'Is there any other way?" Gunter just smirked and said " I guess you aren't determined to find your princess-pauper." Wolfram got mad and yelled" I'll do anything to find her!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_


End file.
